Pokémon Black and White (manga)
| demographic = | magazine = | first = July 5, 2011 | last = February 3, 2015 | volumes = 20 }} Pokémon Black and White is a manga series based on the Pokémon video game series of the same name. They follow the adventures of Black and his journey through the Unova region. The first two volumes were released in the United States on July 5, 2011 and ran for eight volumes that were released bimonthly until July 3, 2012. The manga are written by Hidenori Kusaka with art by Satoshi Yamamoto and were released by Viz Media and VizKids in the United States. The series is a special edition of the Pokémon Adventures. In 2013, five more volumes were added to series, with volume nine released on April 2, 2013, volume ten released on June 4, volume eleven to be released on August 6, volume twelve released on October 1 and volume 13 released on December 3. A box set consisting of the first eight volumes was released on October 2, 2012. A fourteenth volume was added and released on February 4, 2014. A fifteenth volume was released on April 1, 2014. A sixteenth was released on June 3, 2014 and seventeenth volume was released on August 5, 2014. Volume 18 is set to be released on October 7, 2014,https://www.amazon.com/dp/1421576023/ with volume 19 to be released on December 2, 2014https://www.amazon.com/dp/1421576031/ and volume 20 on February 3, 2015.https://www.amazon.com/dp/142157604X/ Promotion To promote Pokémon Black and White, during the theatrical premiere of Pokémon the Movie:White—Victini and Zekrom on December 3 and December 4, 2011, a free bonus manga sample containing part of chapter two in the first volume was given out.The Pokémon Black and White Bonus Manga Sampler given out consists of pp. 18-36 from Pokémon Black and White: Volume 1 to those who had purchased tickets. Volume list Note: Viz's official English-translated titles through the first nine volumes. Volumes 1–20 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4091-7 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 2 | ChapterList = *005. Lights, Camera, Action *006. An Odd Speech *007. Letting Go | Summary = Continuing on his adventures, Black runs into a girl named White, who dreams of making her female Tepig "Gigi" a star, and works for the BW Agency, an agency that books Pokémon performers for roles in TV series, commercials, etc. After an encounter with an abandoned Galvantula that is attacking humans, Black captures the Galvantula but accidentally ruins a company's TV equipment in the process. With White covering him, Black tries to pay off his debt, with White pairing Tep with Gigi. At a nearby town, Black and White encounter members from Team Plasma, their leader Ghetsis giving a speech about how Pokémon are suppressed by humans. They soon encounter N, who is not thrilled with Black "exploiting" Pokémon for his Pokédex. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4092-4 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 3 | ChapterList = *008. Listening to Pokémon *009. Welcome to Striaton City *010. Their First Gym Battle | Summary = After N insults Black for capturing Pokémon to help fill his Pokédex for Professor Juniper, a battle ensues but for some reason White will not join the fray. Tep eventually helps Black to win the battle and N leaves, confused by what he heard Black's Pokémon "say". Afterward, Black and White end up in Striaton City, where they run into Bianca and Cheren. The three battle for their first Gym badge by the three brothers who run a restaurant as well. They win the battle and earn a Trio Badge, after which the three friends go their separate ways as Black and White continue on their journey. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4114-3 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 4 | ChapterList = *011. Battle at the Dreamyard *012. Wheeling and Dealing *013. Battle at the Museum | Summary = Musha runs off and Black and White meet Professor Fennel and her assistant Amanita, who are doing research on people's dreams. On their way to the Dreamyard, they run across a group of Team Plasma grunts who have captured Musha, and a battle ensues. Black wins and gets Musha back and their journey continues where they come across a troublesome Scraggy and Scrafty. They continue on to the next city where Black battles Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader. He beats her Patrat, but will he win against her Stoutland? }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4280-5 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 5 | ChapterList = *014. Defeating Stoutland *015. The Mystery of the Missing Fossil *016. A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense *017. Lost in the Big City | Summary = After beating Lenora's Patrat, Lenora uses her Stoutland to defeat Black's Brav but Black defeats Stoutland with his Musha. After their battle and Black receives the Basic Badge and unknown to them Team Plasma steals the dragon Pokémon fossil from the museum and Black helps return it, with the help Castelia City Gym Leader, Burgh. Afterwards Black and White make their way through Pinwheel Forest to a bridge where Black battles a janitor and once in Castelia City they meet a trouble-making Zorua. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4281-2 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 6 | ChapterList = *018. Big City Battles *019. The Case of the Missing Pokémon *020. At Liberty on Liberty Garden | Summary = Now in Castelia City, Black faces off against Burgh for his Insect badge, which he wins after Tep evolves into Pignite and after the battle they meet Iris who has found Bianca unconscious and with an open Pokéball but no trace of the Pokémon from inside it. Black uses his newly evolved Pignite to track down Bianca's missing Pokémon, revealed to be Litwick, being held captive by an Amoongus and after Pignite knocks it out they head to the roof where they find not only Team Plasma but Master Bronius of the Seven Sages, who reveals their plans to unite the minds of the people of Unova as one and they depart. Afterwards Black and White, under the instructions of Professor Juniper, heads off to Liberty Garden to find information on Victini only to find it being attacked by non-other than Team Plasma who want to use Victini's ability, Victory Star, which boost the strength of the Pokémon Victini touches, to help Team Plasma achieve their goal. Infuriated by this Black calls out his Brav to help Victini but Team Plasma's Gothitelle over-powers it until Brav is touched by Victini and upon its touch Brav gets enough power to defeat Gothitelle and Team Plasma runs off. Black encourages Victini to "take care" of itself and to be sure not to let Team Plasma catch it to which Victini replies to with a peace sign. and vanishes into hiding. Black reports to Professor Juniper about what happens and he and White set off to their next destination. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4282-9 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 7 | ChapterList = *021. Sandstorm *022. To Make a Musical *023. Special Delivery *024. Battle on a Roller Coaster | Summary = On their way to Nimbasa City, Black and White are stopped by a sandstorm on Route 4, which is under construction so a road can be built, and White goes on to get equipment to help them through Route 4. While waiting for White to return, Black begins to do research on the Nimbasa City Gym Leader only to be distracted by a Pokémon Card Flip game and while playing a Drilbur game with the Casino Gambler, a member of Team Plasma is discovered trespassing on the construction site and the Casino Gambler reveals himself to be none other than Grimsley of the Elite Four. He challenges Black to a Pokémon battle but under the conditions that he'd answer Black's questions as to why he's there if he lost and if Black lost he'd have to give up something just as important as the information Grimsley would tell him. Unable to decide what to do and not using his Musha to help him think, Black has an "overload" and passes out. Brav then drags him and the Team Plasma member to Nimbasa City and White finds them. The Team Plasma member is presumably arrested and now in Nimbasa City White must produce everything for the first ever Pokémon Musical that she herself had planned out. While doing this, Black runs into the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa, who is there to help with the Pokémon Musical as she herself is a pop star and a model. With a little trouble getting the Prop Case to the Musical for the audience who attended it, which White, by herself fixes, the Pokémon Musical is a success but N captures White. During this Elesa and Black have their Gym battle and Black wins using Nite, his Pignite, and earns the Bolt Badge, making it his fourth Gym badge. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-4283-6 | TranslitTitle = Pokémon Black and White Vol. 8 | ChapterList = *025. Gigi's Choice *026. Unraveling Mysteries *027. A New Perspective *028. Growing Pains | Summary = N, Team Plasma's king, convinces White's Tepig, Gigi, to come with him. }} References Category:Pokémon manga Pokémon Black and White chapters Pokémon Black and White Category:Viz Media manga